


Кошмаров больше не будет

by JustyAly



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3593703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustyAly/pseuds/JustyAly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они разберутся, что делать. А кошмаров больше не будет. Каспиан позаботится об этом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кошмаров больше не будет

Когда Каспиан касается его откровенно в первый раз, Эдмунд не чувствует ничего. Никаких фейерверков, бабочек в животе или чего-то подобного. Это все как-то... неловко, неожиданно и ощущается, как обычное прикосновение. На секунду кажется, что все. Это — то самое, определяющее, и нет ему продолжения. Но это не так.  
Каспиан смотрит ему в глаза и медленным уверенным движением руки проводит от плеча к ладони, и где-то на кончиках пальцев Эдмунда прошибает осознанием. Близость. Каспиан. Господи, Каспиан.  
___

Они не говорили об этом. Ни разу. Оба знали, к чему это все шло, переглядывались тайком, думали, додумывали, но не говорили.  
Все выходит случайно. У них смежные комнаты, — какая ирония — и Каспиан приходит ночью, когда Эдмунд с криком просыпается из-за кошмара. Он тихо зовет его по имени в темноте, чтобы не напугать еще больше, садится на край кровати и поправляет подушку, когда Эдмунд садится к спинке.  
— Все в порядке? — спрашивает он, и Эдмунд, замявшись на мгновение, качает головой. — Расскажешь?  
Эдмунд трет переносицу и поправляет совершенно растрепанные волосы.  
— Не уверен, что смогу это описать.  
— Попробуй, — просит Каспиан. Он готов услышать про отголоски битв, в которых тот бывал, про потерю друзей, ведь ему самому снится подобное. Но когда Эдмунд начинает говорить, Каспиан задерживает дыхание — об этом они не рассказывали. Эдмунд говорит о смерти. О своей смерти.  
Он говорит о шоке, панике, о Люси, которую он до последнего держал за руку. О вере и страхе. И Каспиан бессознательно тянется — защитить. Тянет в объятие, укладывает себе на грудь, зарывается пальцами в волосы; а Эдмунд не прекращает говорить, вцепившись в его ночную рубашку.  
Он успокаивается через некоторое время, и Каспиан наклоняется поцеловать его в макушку. Эдмунд выкручивается из его объятий и вновь опирается на спинку.  
— Тебе лучше уйти, — отрешенно говорит он.  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я ушел?  
Эдмунд отводит глаза, и тогда Каспиан касается его. Обводит пальцами линию скулы, слегка тянет за шею, дальше на плечо и до кончиков пальцев. Касается его нежно и очень осторожно, пристально наблюдая за любой едва видимой реакцией. Он видит сначала ничего не выражающий взгляд, а потом Эдмунда будто пробивает током, и он хватает его за ускользающие пальцы.  
Неуверенность и ожидание. Каспиан держит его за руку, а другой рукой обводит черты его лица.  
— Скажи мне, если я что-то сделаю не так, — тихо просит он, Эдмунд медленно кивает в ответ, а потом сам протягивает руку и убирает упавшие на лицо волосы, обхватывает за шею.  
— Если бы я хотел остановить тебя, то уже сделал бы это, — с дрожью в голосе отвечает Эдмунд.  
— Я не об этом, — улыбается Каспиан. — Скажи мне, если тебе будет неуютно, если я что-то сделаю против твоего желания, ладно?  
Эдмунд судорожно смеется.  
— Неуютно, — вторит он. — Черт возьми, у меня внутри все просто переворачивается.  
— Это не то, — Каспиан придвигается ближе, упираясь лбом в его лоб. — Ты знаешь, о чем я.  
— Знаю, но не заставляй меня говорить об этом, — Каспиан усмехается и тянется к губам напротив. Эдмунд дрожит, судорожно вдыхает и прикасается первым.  
Все это — заполошно, резко, где-то слишком легко, а где-то слишком сильно. Каспиан проводит по спине Эдмунда под рубашкой, и тот выгибается ближе, выдыхая в поцелуй. Он кусается — правда, дергается, тянет Каспиана за рубашку, стонет в поцелуй: «Сними же ее, боже, ну же», и Каспиан ведется, едва ли не против своей воли отрывает одну руку от Эдмунда и тянет свою рубашку за воротник наверх. Запутывается, конечно, и Эдмунд помогает снять, дергая слишком сильно, а после задирает и свою. Каспиан тянет ее наверх, но оставляет на несколько мгновений закрытыми глаза и связанными руки, чтобы поцеловать приоткрытые губы напротив и спуститься вниз до солнечного сплетения. Рубашки находят свое пристанище где-то на полу.  
Каспиан, поддерживая Эдмунда за талию, спускает его ниже, ложится следом, накрывая собой. Ему кажется, что он еще никогда так не контролировал себя.  
Сколько им уже лет? Даже страшно подумать. И если Каспиан еще может рассчитывать на свой опыт, то он знает, что Эдмунд — нет. Не то, чтобы они когда-то говорили об этом. Он просто знает.  
Каспиан ведет руками по телу под собой, удерживаясь на коленях. Эдмунд часто дышит, смотрит так пронзительно, что Каспиану переходит его трясучка рук. Невозможно, невозможно оставаться собранным и сосредоточенным, когда это Эдмунд. Когда он следует за руками, подставляется, тихо на выдохе стонет. На его шее наливается засос, и Эдмунд больше не может лишь принимать.  
Он запускает пальцы под пояс штанов, и Каспиан задыхается и наклоняется ближе, шепчет «Ты уверен?» и в ответ Эдмунд лишь хмурится и дергает головой. И тянет его штаны вниз. О господи боже, невозможно.  
Каспиан избавляет их обоих от штанов с особым ожесточением. Все мешает прикоснуться, прочувствовать. Он видит, как смущается Эдмунд своей наготы, но желание сметает любое смущение.  
Эдмунд доводит его до исступления. У Каспиана стоит уже до боли, а Эдмунд толкается бедрами.  
— Пожалуйста, — шепчет Эдмунд, дергая на себя. — Ну пожалуйста.  
Волосы лезут в лицо, Каспиан целует расчётливо грубо и тянется рукой вниз, сталкиваясь с также потянувшимся Эдмундом, обхватывает оба члена ладонью, и Эдмунда выгибает от первого скольжения. Каспиан прячет лицо в изгибе его шеи и целует, куда может дотянуться, кусает. Эдмунд мечется, обнимает, вжимается ближе, мешая двигаться, и его срывает уже через пару минут. Он вцепляется в Каспиана изо всех сил, и тот может лишь поднять голову, чтобы увидеть. Увидеть — и сорваться следом, продолжая двигать рукой, улавливая отголоски общего оргазма.  
Каспиан осторожно целует его, медленно, сладко, не уверенный, что тот вообще сейчас что-то осознает, и скатывается, устраивается рядом, притягивая себе на грудь.  
Эдмунд приходит в себя через некоторое время, касается, гладит, целует. Каспиан приподнимает его голову за подбородок и притягивает к себе, зарываясь рукой во влажные волосы. Теперь ему снова отвечают. Без нервозности или смущения. Эдмунд прихватывает его губы, играючи, и смеется. И Каспиан не может не улыбнуться в ответ.  
— Нормально? — спрашивает он, аккуратно вытирая их обоих краем простыни.  
— Серьезно? Не заметно? — Каспиан усмехается и смотрит на часы.  
— У нас есть еще пара часов, — он качает головой на заинтригованный взгляд Эдмунда. — Я имел в виду, чтобы поспать.  
— Эй, я снова подросток. Нестабильный и жадный до секса подросток, — отвечает тот с вызовом и смущается собственных слов.  
Каспиан лишь смеется и наклоняется его поцеловать. Они разберутся, что им делать прямо сейчас и потом. А кошмаров больше не будет. Каспиан позаботится об этом.


End file.
